


Coming Full Circle

by Cleo



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd come full circle and proved she was still able to do her job and be strong doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Episode spoiler for Season Three: Open and Shut as well as Season Two: All Access. Thank you Alex/Odysseus for the beta.

"I was a victim, and you're a cold-blooded murderer." Stella was satisfied when she saw in Grace's eyes as the realization that Stella's words were the truth. And for Stella after all this time the words finally felt like the truth.

She had spent almost a year going over it in her mind. It took a murdering wife to finally make her see that it was indeed the truth. Grace had planned and manipulated the murder of her husband and an innocent man. All because she thought living with her husband was unbearable.

Stella had been fighting not an unbearable boyfriend but a psycho. One who had betrayed her mentally and then betrayed her physically. He'd attacked and terrorized her in her own home. Stella knew that he'd probably would have raped her too if she hadn't fought so hard. To Frankie, Stella had been a plaything to show off to everyone and tease with the unspoken words of 'look what I got and you can't have her'.

When she refused to play anymore he reacted like a spoiled child. First he begged and then pleaded. When he had realized that manipulation and coercion hadn't work, he had finally used force. She'd had no choice but to end a life she had once loved in order to save her own and she was still finding out what it had cost her.

Grace's case had showed her that her ordeal at Frankie's hands could still cast a shadow over her job. But now she knew she could overcome it and be objective as the evidence proved her wishful thinking wrong. She had so wanted Grace to be the victim though no matter how hard she had tried not to believe it the evidence is never biased.

Stella didn't care about the whys of Grace's actions she was more upset over the how. Especially since she was supposed to be someone who helped people like Stella get over the trauma in their lives. It was almost like seeing her own shrink sitting across from her mocking her ordeal. It almost made her feel like a victim all over again but this time she wasn't going to give in. She didn't back then and she wasn't going to now.

No, Stella Bonasera was a fighter and she'd continue to fight this until it finally gave up and left her alone. And while she did this she could still bring justice for others.


End file.
